A Time for Cake
by Jackalsscalpel
Summary: Another Shinogu x Hatsumi challenge fic


Title: A Time for Cake

LJ Author: pikapicokitt

Pairing: Shinogu x Hatsumi

Fandom: Hot Gimmick

Theme: #8 Our Own World (for 30 kisses Comm)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Hot Gimmick

Shinogu sighed, tapping his pen against his coffee mug. It had been months since he moved out of the Narita household, but he still missed the place. This apartment just didn't feel like home at all. It was nice and the company was, well, a little annoying at times, but he tended to get along rather well with his roommate. Even if the guy was looking to get locked up for molesting an adolescent. It didn't feel right here, didn't feel like he belonged. He couldn't belong anywhere if Hatsumi wasn't there, and he knew it. Hatsumi was everything to him, but he couldn't even protect her anymore.

He felt that flare of jealousy as he thought of her with that jerk Ryoki. What did she possibly see in someone who treated her like garbage? Maybe she was masochistic, but then so was he. Maybe it ran in the family. No! They weren't family. Shinogu shook his head, smacking his temple a few times with his pen. They could never be family, no matter how much Hatsumi wanted him to stay her brother. She'd just have to accept he was in love with her! No, he knew that was impossible. She could never accept his feelings, and that was why he lived with a 'child molester' in an apartment hours away.

Shinogu sighed, standing up and giving up on his uni assignment, tossing the pen carelessly on the table. He hadn't eaten yet, though he probably should, but he felt no extra push like he did on days he had work or school. He jumped slightly at the sound of the doorbell, wondering who it could be as he stepped toward the front door. They'd paid their rent on time, so it couldn't be the landlord there to yell at him again. When he pulled the door back, he found himself in for a big surprise.

Akane was the first to burst in, Hatsumi following shyly behind her with a bag, probably full of goodies from his mother. "Surprised ya, didn't we?" Akane chimed in as she looked around; this was her first time to the new place. "Mom thought you might be lonely on your days off... she wanted us to bring you over some cake." Hatsumi smiled softly, handing her stepbrother the bag. Shinogu smiled back, trying not to make it sad, his inner battle with himself not making this encounter feel too great. "You better share, Shinogu. We've traveled a ways and we're hungry. Ooh this is nice!" Akane was already snooping, rummaging around the kitchen and had found a mooing cow cookie jar. "A little girly for two university guys though, in't it?"

Hatsumi pushed Akane out of the room and into the living area where Shinogu was. "You shouldn't mess with someone else's stuff, Akane." Akane made a face at her sister, plopping down grumpily in the chair. They didn't even have a couch, Akane felt rather out of place in such a bland house. "Okay, okay." Shinogu sighed, moving into the kitchen after the girls had settled, placing the cake on the counter and searching for a knife. Hatsumi appeared when he'd found one, extending her hand for the item. "I'll cut it for you, Shinogu" She watched him blink in confusion, refusing to hand her the sharp utensil and she giggled softly. "You always end up cutting yourself."

Akane rolled her eyes at the cushy display, taking this chance to sneak into the back room and look around. After a battle of wits between their eyes, Shinogu gave up, handing her the knife. There was no sense to battle with her over such a trivial thing. "Did you guys take the bus here?" Shinogu moved to collect some cups, hoping they still had some iced tea left in the fridge. "Yea. It was my first time taking a bus all the way out here. It was a little scary." Hatsumi blushed and sweat dropped, slicing off three pieces of cake.

Hatsumi's eyes grew wide as she felt Shinogu's arms wrap around her. She turned her face to look up at him but found it right there in front of her as he settled his chin on her shoulder. "Ahhh... Shin…ogu…" She felt her face heat up, her heart racing in her chest at their closeness. This was weird; it was always a little weird. "Be careful, okay?" It took all he had not to just breath her in, he wanted to keep her here, forever. "I will."

She jerked when he hugged her a little tighter, causing her to slip with the knife and put a small dink in her finger. "Ahhh... ow..." Shinogu let go immediately, moving to her side and grabbing her hand, forcing her to put the knife down. As he had done several times in their youth he placed her finger just barely in his mouth, sucking the blood away. The action caused them both to blush after a moment, once the familiar feeling between them had faded. So many memories flooded back whenever they were close and it caused Shinogu to break inside a little. It was always so hard to deal with the fact; he was still only her big brother.

Collecting himself, he backed away, giving her an apologetic smile. "Old habits die hard, huh?" Hatsumi forced the flame from her cheeks and nodded. "Yea." Shinogu sighed, trying to avoid the odd silence that was threatening to fall between them. "I'll get you a band-aid." Hatsumi nodded in thanks to him, moving to place the pieces of cake on their separate plates. She sat down, waiting for Shinogu to return and Akane to stop snooping. From the bickering, more of Akane pestering Shinogu again, Hatsumi knew it might take a while. She reached out, flicking a bit of the cream topping onto her finger and sucking on it, reminding her of Shinogu's lips; such fond memories to visit in their own little world.


End file.
